just a rainy day
by wearetimeless
Summary: It was just another songwriting session. I mean, nothing was going to happen. We're just best friends. That's all we are. / Austin and Ally spend a rainy day doing what they usually do in their more than friendship but not dating relationship.


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not Austin & Ally or any of the characters.**

* * *

It was just a little rain.

Austin was on his way to Ally's house, walking in the slight drizzle of rain. Him and Ally were going to have a songwriting session, and he was looking forward to it, because it usually ends up with them hanging out twenty minutes into the session, and what's better than spending time with your best friend? Nothing really in his eyes. Just the thought of being with Ally puts a smile on his face.

He reached the corner of Ally's street, when the rain suddenly started pouring harder than he expected it to be. With Ally's house in sight, Austin quickly ran to her doorstep, looking down at his shoes making sure he doesn't slip and fall. After pounding loudly on the wooden door, he casually waits for Ally to open it, ready to see her on the other side with a welcoming smile.

It doesn't open. Huh.

Austin sees a blurred figure through the glass windows beside the door, and he knows she's at the door. "C'mon Als! Let me in! Its cold and i'm soaking wet!" Austin says, with desperation in his voice. Still nothing. "I can see you!" He points to her through the glass.

Ally giggles, "I don't know, should I? As you said, its cold and its raining. I don't want to risk myself getting wet." She says while trying to sound as serious as she can.

He knows she just teasing, well two can play at that game.

"Alright, since clearly I'm not wanted, I'll just leave now. Bye Ally!" He lifts his hand to wave, to show her he's serious about leaving. He turns ready to take a step when he's interrupted by the door opening.

"No! w-" She tries to say but is interrupted by the blonde haired boy who's smirking at her.

"Well look who just can't resist me?" He grins as he walks in. "I guess you can't get enough of Austin Moon can ya?" He crosses his arms.

"Please, there are many people who can resist me, including me." She states.

"Oh really now?" He smirks, making his way to her with his arms open wide. "Come Ally give me a hug!"

"No way! You're soaking wet!" She squeals and takes off running to her room as fast as her tiny legs can take her, bit unfortunately Austin catches her immediately and grabs her from behind. He picks her up while she kicks her feet.

"Put me down Austin!" she screams but is overlapped by Austin screaming "You're my best-est friend in the world!" He teases. "Austin!" She whines, "you got me all wet!" She grudges. "And bestest isn't a word." She states.

"You love me and my horrible grammar skills."

She throws a pillow at his face. "Yeah, yeah."

"Ow! Ally, that hurt!" He mocks. There's a pout forming on his face and Ally knows to look away before she gets lost in his sad demeanor. "You should kiss it." He says nonchalantly while pointing to his face.

"Ha-ha, why dont you get a fan to kiss your face, since you're so irresistible. Go sit at the piano while I get you a towel? Those songs aren't going to write themselves!" She rushes to the closet, avoiding his eyes because she actually, maybe, sorta wants to kiss him? But she tries convincing herself otherwise. They're just best friends and partners, nothing more. They tried being together not long, and that turned out with her covered in goo. So no.

She grabs the towel and heads to the basement where the piano is, when she sees Austin shirtless standing in front of the piano. "Oh! Um h-here's the uh- towel! Yeah towel!" Her face burns and she knows her cheeks are pink.

"I hope you don't mind. My shirt was really wet and I wanted to take it off." Austin smiles, liking the fact he can make her flustered so easily.

"N-no problem at all." She shyly gives him the towel in her hand and sits at the piano. She turns around seeing Austin ruffling the towel in his hair, drying it off.

"Hey Alls, I'm gonna get a shirt!" But he's already up the stairs before she can respond. He's been at Ally's house so many times, he basically has a drawer full of clothes just for him, for occasions like these.

She plays a melody that's been in her mind when Austin comes back down with a brand new white v-neck. "That sounds awesome! Teach it to me!" He grins widely making those adorable dimples of his visible.

Ally tells him about the lyrics for the melody she just played. He nodded, confirming he was listening and agreeing with what he hears. Ally moves her fingers across the keys, and Austin joins her. They're both so into their music, they don't notice their hands moving closer until they touch. The both stop playing then. Ally looks up at him just as he looks down at her.

He sends her a smile, their eyes locked, never leaving each other. Austin leans in slowly, and she wants to kiss him, she really wants to but, she can't. Something in her made her stop. She's scared. She moves away from him and stutters out, " A-are you hungry? Yeah, I want something to eat." Ally hurries up the stairs making sure to avoid eye contact with him.

Austin stares at the space Ally occupied not long ago with a confused expression. _What?_ He was so close to kissing her. He dismisses it and heads upstairs to find Ally in the kitchen preparing the ingredients for what he already knows is pancakes.

"I was thinking we should make pancakes, you know, since it's been _so_ long since you've eaten some." She teases.

Austin wonders how she can act so casually when he's over here, confused as hell. "But I'm pretty sure you had some this morning." She looks at him knowingly.

"Yeah, but I didn't eat your pancakes! You know how much I love your pancakes! Way better than my mom's, but don't tell her I said that." He says half-joking. "Good thing about pancakes is that they're not only great to eat, but also fu-"

She finishes off for him. "Fun to make. Yeah yeah yeah, you say that every time I make us pancakes. Now would you get me a big bowl to mix that batter in please?" She looks up at him sweetly.

"Alright, but you know you enjoy making pancakes for me." He hands her a bowl.

_You look so cute every time you eat pancakes, so how could I not?_ She thinks to herself. She doesn't respond back, and starts making the batter.

After a couple minutes of Austin just staring at her, he decided to have a little fun. When Ally's back was toward him he picked up some flour and casually threw it at her face.

"That's a good look on you." He chuckles.

"Austin Monica Moon! You did not just do that!" She yells at him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He picks up more flour and flicks it, landing all over her hair.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" She grabs two eggs and cracks it on top of his head.

"Ally!" He whines. "You had to put it in my hair did you!" She just laughs at him.

He opens her fridge and takes out the maple syrup, and before she could even try to run away, Austin squirted syrup all over her clothes.

She looks at him mouth opened. She runs to the fridge as Austin follows her, squirting her with syrup along the way. Ally whips out another bottle of syrup.

_Who has two bottles of syrup in their fridge?_! He thinks. Ally squeezes the bottle and syrup lands all over his arms and clothes. Well, Austin won't have that.

They battle each other, dousing each other with syrup when Austin's runs out. "Looks like you lose Moon." She says confidently.

But Austin Moon does not lose.

He grabs the bowl of batter and walks over to her slowly, Ally steps back knowingly until her back hits the wall.

His face is just an inch away from hers, and for a second, Ally thinks he would forget about the bowl and just kiss her right then and there. "Game over Dawson." He pours the batter all over her and smirks.

"Well, joke's on you. I have no pancakes to make which means you have no pancakes to eat." She laughs.

I love her laugh. The way her face lights up about tiny irrelevant things; it's beautiful. She's beautiful. Austin thinks to himself.

"We should wash up, I feel all sticky. Thanks to you." She said interrupting Austin's thoughts.

"Let's shower together." He says calmly.

"W-what?" Ally stammers

"You shower in your shower, and I'll shower in your dad's?" He says, confused at her hesitation.

"Oh," she laughs awkwardly, "yeah! Let's do that!"

"This will be the second time changing at your house. New record!" He jokes.

"Your fault, you started it! Go wash up, and we should watch a movie after." Ally says.

When Austin finishes his shower, he's not sure if Ally's finished or not. He quickly gets dress and meets Ally downstairs.

He sees her in the middle of scattered DVD's with a pout on her face. "I can't choose a movie." She scrunches her nose in frustration. _She's adorable._ He thinks.

"Hey, why don't we watch Tangled? We both love that movie!" He picks up the DVD and waves it in front of her face. "Sure." She smiles.

He puts on the movie while she sits in the middle of the couch. He doesn't know whether to sit beside her or sit at the end of the couch. He chooses to sit right beside her because he doesn't want her to think there's something wrong, but he's not sure if she's comfortable with the lack of personal space. Even if she was, Ally showed no signs of her being uncomfortable.

Ally feeling bold, lays her head on Austin shoulder, a smile creeping on her face. Austin turns to face her, his eyes focused on her rather than the movie. _She really is beautiful_ he says to himself.

He smiles softly. He places his arm around her and subtly brings her closer to snuggle into him. She relaxes, loving the feel of his arm around her. I mean, best friends do this all the time right. And they're Austin and Ally, this is basically second nature to them.

Austin hears the sound of the rain dropping and has an idea. "Come on." He drags her to the door. "Austin, it's raining outside!" But he's already out the door before she can get the last word in. "Come on Als, this feels great!" His arms are out and his face is up towards the rain.

She stares at him, admiring his child like demeanor and follows him. It really does feel good she thinks. "Wow."

"May I have this dance?" He bows, putting on a horrible british accent.

"In the rain?" She looks at him with a teasing look on her face. "Why of course you may." He takes her tiny hand into his large one, and he can't help but smile at how their hands fit perfectly with one another.

He brings her closer to him, to the point where her head is laying on his chest, no space between them. He needs to do it. It's the perfect time. The perfect moment.

He lifts her chin up with two fingers, and before she has time to register what's happening, his lips connects with hers. It takes her a millisecond to respond back, her being shocked and all.

It's sweet and soft, but passionate and hungry. _What am I doing_? Ally thinks. She pulls away so abruptly, it catches Austin by surprise.

"What are we doing?" Ally asks. "This is not what friends are supposed to do."

"Ally," he sighs. "You and I both know we're way more than just friends." He states. "I have feelings for you, and I know you have feelings for me, or you wouldn't have enjoyed that kiss as much as I did." He smirks. She blushes softly.

"But we tried it once, and that turned out as such a disaster. We couldn't even be honest with each other! It's best if we just stay friends. It won't ruin our partnership and our friendship." She shot back. She turned around, prepared to go back inside.

"So that's it? You're just going to act like that kiss had no effect on you? Ally, we almost kissed twice today, and the moment we finally do, you're just gonna brush it off?" He says in frustration.

"Austin, I'm not gonna lie, I've wanted to kiss you so badly, but I'm scared. Scared to get hurt. I'm scared that a relationship with you can ruin our partnership and more importantly, our friendship. Aren't you scared?!" She asks, her voice raising.

"Of course I am! You dont think I am? I am putting my heart out on the line and risking everything because, well.. Damn it, I love you Als!" He shouts.

"What?" She asks, a bit startled.

"I love you." He repeats. "I love your smile, I love your voice, I love your love for pickles. I love your awesome dance moves," he flails his arms up trying to do her signature dance move. She giggles watching him.

A grin starts to form on Austin's face. "I love that when something good or even something bad happens to me, you're the first person I want to tell it to, because no one else matters to me but you!" He raises his arms up exaggeratedly. "I love everything about you. And I know it didn't work out the first time, but please believe me when I say, you and I both know better now. We have what it takes to be a better couple than before. And i can literally stand here all day, even risk me getting pneu-pno-"

"Pneumonia." She answers. A smile etched onto her face.

"Yeah, that." He takes a step to her, standing right in front of her and tucks a piece of hair behind her hair. Her cheeks slowing turning bright red and looks down.

"Look at me." He demands. She looks up. "You're so beautiful and I could risk getting pneumonia by standing here all day, in the rain, telling you how much you mean to me." Austin pleads.

Ally stares into his eyes for a while. She sees the worried look on his face. She smiles up at him, wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek. "Well, when you put it like that," she teases. "Yeah, i guess we can give it another try. I mean, I can't just stand here, when the guy I love is practically begging me to be with him." She laughs. "I'm kidding." She says. "You, Austin Moon are the sweetest guy on earth." She kisses him softly.

"I've always wanted to kiss the girl I love in the rain." He smiles brightly at her.

"Well, now you have. You know, I never pegged you to be such a romantic. Those romantic movies you and Dez watch are getting to you." She smirks.

"I don't watch romantic movies!" He scoffs.

Ally looks at him knowingly. "Okay, okay! They're just so good!" He wraps his arms around her shoulder as they walk inside her house. She laughs. "Oh goodness, this is why I love you." She laughs.

As they're walking back inside, Ally sticks her leg out and trips him. She continues walking casually, like nothing happened.

His face in shock. Ally turns around and sees the expression of his face. "That's for the pancake incident." She runs inside quickly before Austin could retaliate.

He grins and chases after the cute brunette he can happily call his girlfriend.

I guess all he needed was more than just a little rain.

**A/N: Well, it's not anything great or amazing, but it was fun to write. My first ever one-shot so yay! Shoutout to my home girl Gwen for editing and making side notes.**


End file.
